legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Hyper Drive
The Hyper Drive is an advanced form of a warp drive used by some races. Overview The hyper drive was invented on Centura by James Scottworthy and his team. It is a form of traveling propulsion via warping space. The device can reach a maximum of warp 15. It is very advanced and costs a lot to build. It is used by Humans quite a lot and a few of them exist onboard Legoland ships. The device still requires a lot of power to run but not as much as a warp drive. Only a few races in the galaxy have this technology. Technical Information This device is a lot better than conventional warp drives. This is because it is a lot smaller and only requires a fraction of the power. However, it is hard to build and the parts cost a lot of money. The device works by pulsing energy around the coil inside of it. This energy eventually spins so fast that is creates ripples in space time. This is then used to push the craft along. The ripples warp space so technically this is a type of warp technology. The ripples are different from the warp drive as that uses compressons instead. These ripples have proven to propel a craft much faster and much further. Varieties Not all hyper drives are the same. Smaller ships cant house or handel the more advanced ones and so smaller models are used. Marks Mark 1 - A mark 1 hyper drive can travel at a maximum speed of warp factor 11. Mark 2 - A mark 2 hyper drive can travel at a maximum speed of warp factor 12. Mark 3 - A mark 3 hyper drive can travel at a maximum speed of warp factor 13. Mark 4 - A mark 4 hyper drive can travel at a maximum speed of warp factor 14. Mark 5 - A mark 5 hyper drive can travel at a maximum speed of warp factor 15. Hyper drives can not go faster than warp 15 as the stress from the ripples will resonate the hull of the ship destroying it. Classes You also get different classes of hyper drive. Class 5 - Very inefficient, uses lots of energy and can't be ran for long periods of time. This costs very little to build. Class 4 - Not very efficient, consumes quite a lot of energy, will over heat after running it for a few hours. This costs a little to build to build. Class 3 - An alright efficiency, consumes a fair amount of energy, can be ran for many hours before having to cool down. This costs a fair amount to build. Class 2 - Quite efficient, does not require much energy, can be ran for days without needing to be shut down. This costs quite a lot to build. Class 1 - Very efficient, consumes little energy, can be ran for a few weeks before needing to cool down. This costs a lot to build. Users Humans - 20% of the spacecraft used by the Galactic Federation has hyper drive capabilities. Some of Legolands high end ships also posses this technology. Hackabots - All of the Hackabots space ships have this technology installed on them. The Droid Alliance - 80% of the droids ships use this technology. The droid are very advanced at warp technology. The Aliens - The aliens have a few of these drives. They are still quite experimental though. Trivia *Similar to the star wars hyper drive *This is often used to out run ships that only have standard warp drives. *James Scottworthy invented it however, other races had this technology before then. It worked on the same principle. Current Status Starting to become more common around the galaxy. The aliens have lost all of there coils in Legoland Wars. Category:Propulsion